


Afternoon tea

by Mraowface



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Aziraphale is a total bastard, BDSM, Gratuitous eating of eclairs, Human Furniture, M/M, Well - man-shaped-being furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mraowface/pseuds/Mraowface
Summary: Crowley agrees to do anything Aziraphale says for the day.  Said angel decides to combine his two passions for sex and afternoon tea...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Afternoon tea

“Now, you are _sure_ about all this?”

“Yeah, Angel. Got my safe word, got my safe non-verbal signal. No use of miracles, no coming without your permission, and no disobeying a single thing you say.”

“Very well then.”

Without further warning. Aziraphale flipped Crowley over and hauled him across the bed. He knew how much his demon enjoyed being overpowered. Crowley was left in a delightfully submissive position, face down with his arse in the air.

“ _Lovely_. Now, just to make the day interesting...” Aziraphale casually flicked his wrist, and miracled Crowley's anus slick and ready. While Crowley shuddered in reaction, the angel procured a silicone butt plug (in tasteful pastel blue), and began teasing it around his rim.

“Are you going to be good for me, Crowley?”

“Yes, Angel.”

“And do everything I say?”

Before Crowley could answer, Aziraphale pushed the butt plug in till it popped into place, before instantly pulling it out again. He repeated the action a few times, as Crowley gasped in response.

“ _Yes_ , Angel.”

“Very good, my dear. Now, you are going to leave this in until I choose to remove it. You are going to get dressed, and go to the shops for me. I fancy some eclairs. From Hayley's, I think. She does the best ones, simply _exquisite_. You will walk directly there, and come straight back. Understood?”

“Yes, Angel.”

Crowley's voice sounded lovely and submissive. Aziraphale did like it when he gave in to him completely... With that thought, he pushed the butt plug back into place, and gave it a cheerful rap with his fingers.

“Off you go then!”

Aziraphale waited a full ten minutes after Crowley had left the house, before he pulled his phone out and started playing with the plug's vibrating functions. Humans had made some _delightful_ advances in technology, even Aziraphale could see the use of some of them.

It was a twenty minute walk to the bakery. Aziraphale happily tapped at the touchscreen, exploring the different modes of vibration. Crowley was so _sensitive_ in that region, it was absolutely lovely thinking of the poor boy trying to order eclairs, keep more or less still, _and_ hide a growing erection.

Aziraphale pottered around upstairs for a bit, before heading down to the shop with some supplies. He was fifteen minutes into a rather risqué novel when Crowley returned, trembling and red-faced. Aziraphale read another paragraph, before putting the book aside.

“Ah, you brought the eclairs. In the kitchen please, by the kettle. And then come back through here.”

Crowley obeyed, and sighed audibly from the kitchen as Aziraphale turned the pulsing vibrations off. He reappeared in the back room a few seconds later, and kneeled in front of the sofa, eyes downcast. That was a nice touch.

“Very good. Now strip for me.”

Aziraphale let his eyes rake up and down the demon's body as he struggled clumsily out of his clothes. He did get bashful at the oddest of times...

Soon Crowley was naked though, and standing awkwardly in front of him. Aziraphale got up and slowly circled around him, occasionally running a finger down an especially pleasing part of Crowley's body. Crowley began shaking again.

“Mmm, _delightful_.” Without warning, Aziraphale pulled a black hood over Crowley's head, blacking out his vision. The shaking increased.

Next, the angel half led, half dragged Crowley around the room, and positioned him bent over, with arms braced against the side of the sofa.

“Stay.”

In no particular hurry, Aziraphale wandered through to the kitchen and to the freezer. He rummaged in one of the drawers, before returning with a tray of ice cubes. Crowley hadn't moved from his spot.

“You're being _very_ good for me, my dear. Perhaps we should make things a little harder?”

Balancing the tray on the arm of the sofa, Aziraphale took a single ice cube and ran it down Crowley's spine. The demon yelped and shivered even more. He always had been sensitive to the cold.

Aziraphale continued teasing him with the ice cube, wrapping an arm round to run it down his ribcage, before holding it in place over a peaked nipple.

“Not too much for you, is it?” Aziraphale's voice was overly caring and solicitous.

“No, Angel.”

“Oh _good_...” At that point Aziraphale grabbed several more ice cubes, and crushed them into Crowley's balls. This drew a _beautiful_ reaction: Crowley nearly collapsed against the sofa in shock, making panicked breathing sounds.

“My dear, I asked you not to move. You wouldn't want to _disappoint_ me, would you?”

Crowley shook his head violently, gasping out his response. “ _No_ , Angel.”

“Hmm...” Leaving his ice cube-laden hand in place, Aziraphale cupped the other one around a lean arse cheek and squeezed. He then moved on to teasingly twisting the plug a little, before pulling it out altogether.

“I do hope you know where this is heading, my dear.” Aziraphale carelessly banished the butt plug from his presence, and armed himself with a new and unmelted ice cube. Deciding against any further teasing, he pushed it straight inside Crowley's arse.

As Crowley squealed inside the hood, the angel ran a hand soothingly up and down his back. “There there, it's not _that_ bad, is it? Maybe I can help...” He unfastened his trousers one-handed and, having checked that Crowley was still nicely lubed up, pressed his cock inside him.

Crowley was violently jerking at the mix of sensations: Aziraphale's warmth offset by the ice cube being pushed further and further inside him.

“I shall have to hold you in place at this rate.” Aziraphale pushed the shuddering demon until he folded completely over the arm of the sofa, and gathered his arms up so he could grip Crowley's hands and use them as leverage while he fucked him.

Crowley was panting and whining, held firmly in place as Aziraphale enjoyed him. The ice cube must have melted quite quickly, but Crowley was still shivering and making the most exquisitely helpless noises.

It was a beautiful scene. Aziraphale was enjoying himself immensely, far too much to prolong things much further. He kept pulling at Crowley's arms as he forced himself deeper in each time. As he climaxed, he fell forward and covered Crowley's body with his own.

They lay folded over the sofa for a minute, panting, before Aziraphale eased himself up. Time to get on with the next phase of the plan.

Manhandling Crowley once more, Aziraphale led him back in front of the sofa.

“On all fours, please.”

Crowley obeyed, semen dripping down his thighs. _Perfect_.

Once more Aziraphale meandered into the kitchen, leaving Crowley posed hooded and naked. The angel began clattering around, fiddling with the kettle and some crockery. Soon he came back with a tea tray, which he carefully placed on Crowley's back.

“You will keep perfectly still. I wouldn't want you to drop my nice tea service.” Crowley tried to cease trembling in response, but the tea set was still audibly clinking just a little.

“Really my dear, you must try harder. You know how long I've had this set.” Aziraphale poured himself some tea, and opened the eclair box. They looked _delicious_.

“ _Mmmph_.” Aziraphale knew exactly how he sounded when he ate, and was really ramping up the pornographic noises this time. He also had a lovely view of Crowley's visible response.

“Mmm, the cream is _fantastic_.” Once he'd finished the eclair, Aziraphale loudly sucked his fingers. Next, he pulled the hood from Crowley's head, and held the second eclair in front of his mouth.

“ _Lick_.”

Crowley whimpered as he licked a long stripe of cream from the eclair. Primly perched on the sofa, Aziraphale held the eclair in place with one hand, and suddenly began fingering Crowley's anus with the other.

“Keep going.” The clinking sounds from the abused crockery were getting louder. Aziraphale sternly shushed Crowley, before adding a third finger. The poor demon kept licking at the eclair, while trying to keep as still as possible.

“You're simply _dripping_ , Crowley. And so lovely and _loose_... Why, I believe I could fit my whole hand in here.” The angle was a little awkward, but Aziraphale managed to pump in with a fourth finger, while simultaneously keeping the eclair in place. Crowley was still dripping come onto the carpet, his arsehole making obscenely wet noises as the angel fingered him.

“I _do_ hope you're enjoying your eclair, my dear. It's such a rare treat to watch you eat...” Tea was sloshing over the side of the cup Aziraphale had poured. Ignoring this, the angel bunched his hand up, and pushed his thumb in past the knuckle. Crowley's head jerked, and he got cream all over his nose.

“Careful, love. There, I think you've finished off the cream. Now the bun.” Aziraphale pushed a large portion of the eclair into Crowley's helpless mouth.

“Now bite.” As Crowley obeyed, the angel began swirling his other hand around inside him. From experience, Aziraphale knew that Crowley could come like this. “Remember the rules, dearest. Not without permission. And _do_ be careful of my tea set, you know how attached to it I am.”

Aziraphale continued feeding the eclair into Crowley's mouth with one hand, and fisting him with the other. As he finished the pastry, Aziraphale picked up the pace. The tea set was practically vibrating as he brutalised Crowley. The demon was grunting in response, clearly close to the edge.

“You've already made _such_ a mess of yourself, I suppose it won't matter if there's one more thing to clean up. You may come.”

With that, Aziraphale gave a last stroke to the demon's prostate, causing him to promptly come all over the floor.

Crowley was shaking, nearly on the point of collapse, but near-miraculously kept the tea tray in place.

More convincingly soothing this time, Aziraphale stroked his demon's face, and lifted the tea tray away, to be placed on a more conventional table.

“There my dear, you've done _so_ well... Come up on the sofa with me.” Hauling Crowley about for the last time (and with a discreet miracle to rid both them and the carpet of cream and come), Aziraphale settled them both on the sofa under a blanket.

Hugging Crowley close, Aziraphale gave him a few minutes to settle down.

“How was that for you, dearest?”

Crowley let out a shaky sigh. “Good. Intense... Did you really use your two _hundred_ year old tea set in a _sex game?_ ”

Aziraphale huffed in indignation. “Of course not! This one's from the charity shop down the road...”

“You're such a bastard, Angel.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Valvopus: you absolutely want me to bring you a box of eclairs, right??


End file.
